Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an ultrasound detecting system, and more particularly, relate to an ultrasound detecting system and method and apparatus for automatically controlling freeze thereof.
For energy saving, some ultrasound detecting systems normally have an auto-freeze function. This function will enable an ultrasound system to freeze the scan of an ultrasound probe automatically after a certain period of no operation on a user interface, so as to save energy and extend the life of the probe. This period to be waited before performing freeze is defined through experience. However, no energy savings can be realized during this waiting period.
Moreover, this technique of auto-freeze is not accurate. For example, when a user stops operation on the user interface, he/she is actually conducting other operations so as to obtain a better image. Thus, when the time for no operation on a user interface exceeds the prescribed value, the scan of a probe will be mistakenly frozen. Hence, a method and apparatus that can accurately control the freeze of a probe are needed.